Proper sanitation of workers in a variety of fields is important for inhibiting the spread of diseases, infections, germs, bacteria, etc. For example, in the health care field, the World Health Organization (WHO) opened its recent “Guidelines to Hand Hygiene in Health Care” (2009, ISBN 978 92 4 159790 6) with the statement “Health care acquired infections (HCAI) are a major problem for patient safety and its surveillance, and prevention must be a first priority for settings and institutions committed to making health care safer.” In the U.S. health care system alone there are an estimated nearly two million incidents where health care patients acquire infectious diseases from being in a health care facility. These infections, sometimes referred to a “nosocomial infections,” are unrelated to the patients' reasons for being admitted to their respective facilities. These infections are also labeled “HCAI” (or “HAI” when “healthcare” is written as one word, which is sometimes the case). Around 100,000 of the infected patients in the U.S. die from their HCAIs annually (about 273 people per day). This is greater than the number of people that die from automobile accidents, breast cancer, and AIDS combined. Another field where proper worker sanitization is important is the food service industry, where a single unsanitary worker, food-preparation tool, etc., can sicken many people that ingest food tainted as a result of improper sanitization. Still another field where proper sanitization of workers and their tools in the sanitization/janitorial field where the workers are responsible for sanitizing a variety of facilities, such as health care facilities (human and animal), food service facilities, restroom facilities, and virtually any other facility where infectious matter can be picked up by a human or animal by transmission from an unsanitized or improperly sanitized surface, object, etc., within the corresponding facility.